Thanksgiving
by the one who breathes nitrogen
Summary: An English assignment, made for Eclipse of Athena's PJO contest. The gods are having Thanksgiving dinner, and no one except for Aphrodite is happy. K


.net/u/1649659/Eclipse_of_Athena

**Objective: **Write a **Thanksgiving-story**, such as: A Thanksgiving dinner, something in November, etc. Make sure it's Percy Jackson and the Olympians, though.

**(1) Deadline: (2) November 30, 2009**

**Rules: **It must only a one-shot, and can have any kind of genre. I don't care what genre or scenario you choose, just make sure it has something to do with the above choices.

**HOW TO ENTER (VERY IMPORTANT): **First, PM me that you want to enter. The story _must _be posted when you PM me. The story will be then read by me, or a very close friend of mine.

**How the contest goes: **After you PM me, post the story, and I read it, results will _not _be posted until at least 1 day after the deadline. On some occasions, if I'm having a hard time picking a winner, I will post the two stories on my poll, and I will ask for readers to vote for their favorite. If you do happen to win, I will be putting your story in a Community of "Contest Winners".

XXXXXXXXXXX-I do not own PJO or this portrayal of the Greek gods. Also, this isn't my best work. It's an English assignment!

**In Preparation:**

Hera sighed. Thanksgiving. Sometimes she wondered why they lived in the only country with a legal holiday in between Winter Solstice and All Hallow's Eve- a holiday which, curiously enough, her brother–in-law, Hades, hated.

But once she had moped for about thirty seconds, she remembered that the whole holiday practically revolved around her! Hell-o, an entire day where the only thing that half of the population said was, "I'm thankful for my family."

Finally, no Athena, no Hestia, and no Aphrodite!

Ok, maybe that wasn't entirely accurate, but you know what? It made Hera happy. So suck it.

**XxX**

Dionysus gloated as the water ran red under his hands, unable to contain his temporary joy.

Merlot. A delicious beverage, one of his favorites. Thankfully, his father had allowed him to make some for Thanksgiving. Of course, his wine was irresistible, and with Zeus's first failure at ensnaring a woman he wanted (He and Hermes had watched, giggling like two madmen, until Hermes's phone had started beeping- again) the god of the sky was sure to lap it up.

Ahhh, the glory of his own domain.

He'd be sure to put something special in Ares glass.

Bum.

**XxX**

**During the Dinner:**

Poseidon glared his brother's wife, Hera, for a moment. Why did she have to _do _these things? When they had the ridiculous 'family' things, he had to bring Amphitrite, and no one wanted that. Jealous she-cat.

He sighed. He would have liked to have visited his son, for a few moments, to remind him that he cared. But no, he would probably end up being Hades designated driver. The Lord of the Underworld was also incredibly surly when his brain was otherwise distracted.

Oh, well, he thought as he grabbed a chunk of a ambrosia (food for the gods). At least he didn't have to stare at Accules, the idiotic puff fish he was supposed to be hosting this week. The fool was probably prancing around in his game room while his servants rolled their eyes as they were want to do while he was absent.

The servants of the gods tended to look down on petty fish like Accules.

Poseidon sighed and jerked a piece of sword fish out of Hephaestus's mouth.

"Who's idea was this?!"

**XxX**

Hermes winced as Poseidon jerked the piece of swordfish out of Hephaestus's mouth and bellowed the dreaded question.

The whole table practically went up in flames. Poseidon became huge, taller than any of the other gods, and Hermes was sure than he wasn't the only one who remembered that Poseidon was Zeus's equal when it came to punishment, seeing as no one was stupid enough to anger Hades that much… Except for Zeus.

But once Hera stood up and shouted about how they could never have seafood, the whole dinner went downhill.

Zeus and Athena (for once) sided with Poseidon, and the three of them made a formidable shape at one end of the table. Hera and Hephaestus joined together, and Apollo and Artemis joined them.

"Come _on_," Apollo moaned. "We drink wine all the time! You never see Dionysus-"

"Apollo, you sun-bleached idiotic superficial heat-blister of a god! Dionysus grows grapes, and he wants you to drink it! At no point did I ask Hera to set out ONE OF MY SEGEANT'S COUSINS FOR OUR THIRD COURSE!" Poseidon screamed.

Hermes could understand. If someone set out a fried owl, Athena would have massacred all of them, and the mortals would make some cinematic blockbuster, as they usually did. How did they get the story line? Well, Hermes thought that Apollo had something to do with it. His utter obsession with his hair had been reflected in recent cinematic stars.

Hermes ducked as someone (Probably Artemis, with her aim) chucked the turkey's wishbone. Ah, family.

**XxX**

**Black Friday**

Zeus had a headache. Stupid Dionysus. His son's cheery attitude paired with Black Friday and the fact that all Hera could do was huff about what a disaster last night had been, in his ear, was not adding up to a happy god of the sky.

"Zeus! It's nine o'clock, and I've got the stock exchange on the television! Come on! That one mortal that bit the chicks arm last week is there!" Hermes shouted.

Zeus groaned and rolled over.

Thanksgiving. Why?

**XxX**

Aphrodite giggled at her reflection. Black Friday…. Hmmm. How she loved it! She even loved Solstice- namely because half of the advertisements practically had her name spelled out in them.

She hummed happily as she swung around and wrapped a bow around Athena's gift. It was a cheap pair of earrings shaped like owls, but it was just about as civil as the two could get.

Aphrodite was the only god (or goddess, rather) that enjoyed Thanksgiving. But in reality, she loved it for what came next- Solstice. She could barely hide her grin as she reached over and pressed the PLAY button on her iPod.

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!" _sang a choir.

And soon, the moans of her family would fill Olympus, shouting at her to shut it off. But Aphrodite enjoyed her fist few minutes of moan free holiday music. And cranked it up louder when the first shout was heard.

**The end.**

Not my best work, but it is an English assignment. Review if you want. I don't care about his


End file.
